Everyone's Life is Messed Up
by trifangirls
Summary: Isabelle, Alec and Jace have just moved and are new to the area. They don't know how to react when this place has a lot more secrets than expected. A lot of Clace, Sizzy, Malec, etc.
1. The Shame

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters just the situations we put them in. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **This is our first story that will be continued. We will try and figure out how to work on this properly. We might copy a couple ideas from other people because we like them. Sorry if you think that's bad. Hopefully this is good. Hope you like it...**

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

"We should go for a walk," I suggested. "It's better than just waiting here forever." _Okay_ , so maybe I exaggerated but I don't just want to be in the house all the time till we start at our new school. We needed to look around and get some fresh air anyways.

"Yeah, sure," Isabelle and Alec responded in unison. Which is happening a lot lately and reminding me that I need to get some more _real_ friends.

So we headed down the massive, spiral staircase whilst we quietly laughed. Once we got downstairs my adopted mother, Maryse greeted us. Finally getting her _permission_ to leave-she thinks that we are like _three_ or something-we all sprinted towards the door.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

They were out the door in the vicious sun that was escaping through the clouds. They had moved to Florida by car so it was nice to be out. Slowly, they carried on walking in silence as they took in their surroundings.

"I'm hungry," Isabelle stated.

"And I want to go back home. A lot of people want a lot of things," Alec glared at his sister.

"Jace, can we go and get some food?" Isabelle questioned with her puppy dog eyes hoping Jace would allow it as she was getting nowhere with her brother.

"Hey, don't bring me into all of your petty arguments with Alec, okay. I am Switzerland. I don't pick sides but I am hungry so-"

"Ha! Why don't we go to that place over there," Isabelle looked at the sign trying to figure out how to say it. "Um, _Ta_ -ki's."

"Fine," Alec grunted.

Soon they were sitting at a booth in Taki's looking at the menu.

"So, what can I do for you?" The waitress asked. She was blond with deep blue eyes. She was definitely one of those pretty popular girls.

"I would like a salad with extra dressing please, Kaelie. _"_ Isabelle had payed close attention and noticed the tiny name tag on the girl's uniform.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a side of your number, please." Jace said, watching the girl's expression.

"Excuse me but my boyfriend is here and-" she stopped talking abruptly for the fact that Jace was being pulled through the open entrance by his ear. A boy was pulling him. He was about Jace's height and had dark hair with green eyes.

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

"You better give me a reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face right now!" The boy in front of me snarled, pulling back his hand.

"Your girlfriend is hot...?" I said making it sound more like a question since I was a tiny bit frightened of the tempered teenager holding me up against a dirty, brick wall.

He punched me and then...I didn't feel anything. Someone stopped the fist from hitting my precious face with very quick reflexes.

"Jonathon, you need to sort this out. I already told you: you should go and see something to sort this out. I'm saying this to you because you are my brother and I know you can get angry easily. Now please, calm down." A female voice said. Wait. A _girl_ saved me from being hit. Well, this is embarrassing.

The girl had curly red hair and the same green eyes as her brother. What was his name? Oh yeah, _Jonathon._ My name too. Typical, this asshat has to have the same name as me. Perfect. Just perfect.

"I know, I know but _this-"_ he said pointing at me. "-was literally taking advantage of my girlfriend and I couldn't just sit back and observe."

"Okay, well apologise to him and then go back inside. We'll talk later." The girl was small but it felt as if she was towering over her sibling.

He apologised to me and then headed back inside to _protect_ his girlfriend probably. As I watched him enter Taki's I realised my brother and sister were out here too. I could see the disappointment on their faces whilst they were stumbling towards me. They really wanted me to change but I couldn't. I'm just so accustomed to getting girls like that.

I was in my little thinking haze then I snapped out of it suddenly. I just realised that the girl was really beautiful. Wait. _Wait._ Did I just say a girl was _beautiful._ Oh my god. This cannot be happening.

"Can I have your number?" I awkwardly blurted out. Ah, this is the _actual_ Jace back. I thought it was about to disappear.

Then everything went black. She punched me.

 **We don't know if this can be counted as a cliffhanger but we guess you'll have to wait till next time. It is the holidays so we might post frequently than the usual when we go back to school.**

 ***they say when they will probably forget because they will be reading endless amounts of fanfic***

 **Okay, well. Write some reviews, favourite or follow because we would really like to know what you think and stuff like that.**

 **By JH & IH**


	2. The Invitation

**Hey guys! So JJ is in America with her dad so she isn't going to be posting anything for a while. So sad, I know. And I am going to Borneo and Singapore, on Friday so the updates won't be as frequent. Sorry! Anyways, this is the second chapter for the imaginatively named 'Everyone's Life is Messed Up'. We hope you enjoy it. Shout out to ntlpurpolia for being our main (and only) fan! Thanks, we appreciate it. Okay, so, rant over. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TMI, TID & TDA, that belong to Cassandra and I love her for creating them!**

 **Jace P.O.V**

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Isabelle screeched running over to me. Propping myself up against the dank wall, I tried to come to grips with my surroundings. Oh Jace, why do you have to be such an idiot? Cursing myself in multiple languages, Alec finally dared to approach. I could tell from the grimace on his face that I was not in prime condition. Oh how I was going to kill that girl.

 **Clary P.O.V**

"Stupid, stuck up, arrogant, ignorant, self-obsessed idiot!" Maia muttered, "The cheek he had to ask for your number after hitting on Kaelie!"

"We know, we know. Just stop pacing already!" I was growing bored if her incessant cursing and name-calling.

"Alright class!" Mr Aldertree gleefully skipped into class, "We have three new students joining us today. You all know the protocol, Simon, Maia and Clary, you have the privilege of taking complete and utter responsibility for them!" He was beaming so hard my hand was shaking from the urge to punch him.

"Yipee!" Maia whispered into my ear, "Babysitting time. Hurrah!"

Craning my neck to get a good look at the students, I died on the inside. "Oh fuck."

 **Jace P.O.V**

I stopped in my tracks, causing Alec to walk into my back. Whilst being pushed forward by the twins, I saw her whisper something to her friend. Instantly they both looked like an immovable wall of female rage. Staring me down, I became fascinated with my shoes.

Isabelle finally figured out the cause for my timidness, and my controlled rage for my split lip. Loosening her grip on my shoulder, the teacher caught my attention.

"So, Simon you will be taking care of Isabelle, Maia and Alec…" Mr Aldertree was cut off by Maia "Is that the tall statue or the dark haired goth weirdo?" Maia sneered at us. "Now, there is no need for that, Alec is the, to quote, 'the dark haired goth weirdo' Maia, which leaves Clarissa and 'the tall statue' formerly known as Jace. Happy Maia?"

Clarissa began to shoot daggers at me as I trudged after, heading to pre-calculus.

I am absolutely awful at pre-calculus apparently, Clarissa had to show me how to do the majority of the questions, and she was hardly a patient tutor. Disappointed at my math skills, she basically sprinted to art.

 **Clary P.O.V**

I was going to have a stern talking to Mr Aldertree, he was an incompetent baboon. This is why I find myself sprinting to art, well one of the reasons. Art was my sanctuary, my paradise. I could lose myself to a canvas and a paintbrush. Jace on the other hand, spent half the time ogling my work, the other half trying to draw a stickman. It was a complete failure to say the least.

Lunch was just as bad. Alec, Izzy, who wasn't as bad as her male counterparts, and Jace all had to squeeze onto our table. This brought scowls from myself and Maia. Jordan, being the oblivious fool yet again, started a lengthy conversation with Jace about the common use of the term lycanthrope, which, apparently, is another word for werewolf. If Maia wasn't dating him, he would have died so many times in his first week here. "Clary! You are coming to my house party tonight?" Sebastian yelled across the cafeteria. "Got nothing better to waste my life on!" I replied, sneering at him. This caused a ripple of laughs from the seniors, who loved it when Sebastian Verlac, the school's ladies man, got taken down a peg or two.

"You going Maia?" I presumed Jordan would be because he has a social expectancy and is mildly popular. After considering, Maia nods. Staring at Izzy, she looks bewildered and looks as if I was about to criticise her. "Are you going? If you are, do you want to come to mine for hair and makeup? Maia never wants to." I ask Izzy.

All of a sudden she got up and ran away crying. Staring at Alec questioningly, he replied "Izzy has never had a friend who didn't want her money, and she has had very few friends. Period. She'll come around." I was relieved about that. I was anxious that I had struck a personal nerve, which I technically had done, but at least she would come around. I couldn't wait. I had a party to get ready for.

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but it was rushed before my trip to Borneo and Singapore, which is not an extremely valid excuse, hopefully there will be some more updates soon, I will continue to write so there will probably be one huge chunk in about 2 weeks. Well done to anyone who gets the City of Fallen Angels quote earlier on.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Trifangirls - IH & JH xx**


	3. The Revelation

**Hi - so this is JJ. Issy wrote the chapter before so I really wanted to write the next chapter so she let me. I did write the first chapter so hopefully this doesn't fail. Hope you like it...**

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I really felt the need to do some training but I couldn't tell anyone. I knew my closest friends and my brother understand my secrets but nobody else.

So, I made my way to this personal gym that I go to _all_ the time. No one there pesters me or bothers to know who I am which is good. I don't have to live up to expectations of the people who box there regularly, like me.

Soon I was in the changing room putting on a tank top and a reasonable pair of leggings that matched with my trainers. They were white with a black sole. I was ready.

Walking back to my locker, I put an alarm on my phone - I didn't want anyone to be suspicious of me being late to a party. Placing all my clothes back, I made my way to a punching bag with my boxing gloves and phone.

My hair tied back in a ponytail made me look like a cute, little girl that was trying to do this all alone without _mummy or daddy_. At first people would look at me at snicker but they would stop almost immediately since they realised how hard it is to get into an arena like this.

My mind was loud. _Too_ loud. In fact it felt like it was going to explode. Whenever I came here it would start off like this then one by one with every punch all my emotion was released. This was my other safe haven other than art. Art was easier to do since most people knew but this, _this_ is everything. My big secret. Well, one of them anyways.

I sensed a drop of water making its way down my cheek then falling to the ground. I always did that. It just helped. Everything that's going on just needs some tears. There haven't been many newcomers to this gym since me so no one judges anyone. It's rule. One of the only ones.

Finishing off, I made my way to one of the fights. I watched them. They faced the opposite way so I couldn't tell who they were. A blonde dude was stuck in the corner as the other person landed a few punches. He was too slow. He was a goner. A sound sliced through the air, the whistle, so the game was stopped.

"Pretty Red." The man called. It was Meliorn. "Train the blonde and I'll pay you. Deal?"

"How much?" I responded. I do need a job but something that pays a good amount.

"Enough." Meliorn retorted.

"Hopefully. Bring him to the boxing bag-" I looked around trying to find available space then pointed. "-over there."

"Okay, thanks. He'll be right over."

The guys had their backs facing towards me so I just started jogging to where we were going to work out. I could see them in the distance having a talk so I started training by myself.

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

"I'm going to let you train with one of the best there are here." I nodded.

"Okay. How good is he?" I asked.

" _She._ How good is _she_." He looked over at me and probably thought I was sexist. Then continued. "She's been here for years and I suggest you don't ask questions about her past. Just don't bother her. She _will_ break you."

"Alright. So, where is she?"

"Over there. The small red hed that is attacking the boxing bag."

I tried to act cool as I approached my so called 'trainer'. I couldn't see her face but I felt her focus. She slowly came to a stop and looked at me. She had green eyes and a face I knew. By the Angel! It's Clary.

"What the fuck! Jace? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently you're supposed to help me. I didn't know you did boxing?"

"You weren't supposed to know. No one knows. Well, a few people do-but that's not the point! Now you know. By the Angel! Clary, breathe. Clary, breathe." She looked as if she was going to faint so I went towards her.

She fainted.

I caught her.

-{Time Skip}-

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I stirred. When had I fallen asleep? Where am I?

I observed the area with my eyes half open half closed.

"You're awake. I was getting a little bit scared because I don't know where you live so I just kept driving around."

"J-Jace?" I stammered.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"You fainted when I found out that you do you tell me why?"

"No but _damn_. Now I owe you. But you promise not to tell anyone I do boxing, okay. You know how bad I can punch." I said trying to sound like the bigger person.

"I won't tell anyone but can we try to be friends?" I asked. "I mean we will have to go there together anyway and I am really sorry for the way I acted to you on the first day we met. So, can we start over?" He smirked at me whilst trying to keep his perfect golden eyes on the. _Wait_. What?

I was still in shock with my uncontrolled attention to detail so I mumbled a slightly shy "sure?"

"Okay, so. Hello. My name is Jonathon Lightwood but people call me Jace because my adopted mother gave me the name and I am new."

"Huh." I pondered over it for a second. "My name is Clarissa Fray but people call me Clary because it's easier-" I didn't want to say who gave me my nickname because then I would be revealing too much. "-and I am not new."

After that we silenced as we came to a red light. I was admiring the speeding cars raging on the contrast to flashing lights that looked so calm. And then it hit me.

"The party!"

 **So, hopefully you did like it. This was a little bit of friendly Clace. We promise there will be Jaia, Sizzy, Malec, etc. Hopefully there aren't many mistakes. I will try to get Issy to write more too. We will probably try and work on something together as well. Please review and stuff because we would really like to know how we could improve.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Trifangirls - JH & IH xx**


End file.
